


Pervert friend

by SutaZheng



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Modaozushi - Freeform, Oneshot, Rape, Short, Smut, i was bored, mdzs smut, mo dao zu shi smut, modaozushismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaZheng/pseuds/SutaZheng
Summary: Meng Yao’s eyes wanders around and meets Mo XuanYu’s butt. What will happen next?
Relationships: Meng Yao - Relationship, Mo Xuanyu - Relationship, Moxuanyu
Kudos: 14





	Pervert friend

Unedited 

This one shot includes rape, don't like it, don't read it.  
__________

Meng Yao claims to only like Mo Xuanyu as friend but would that really be it?  
.  
"Meng Yao! There you are!" Mo XuanYu waved his hand in the air. "So glad you could make it." He said as he grabbed onto Meng Yao's arm and dragged him inside. "What is it?" Meng Yao asked curiously. "I got surprise for you! It's in my closet!" Mo XuanYu rushes upstairs with Meng Yao following behind him. "Ah, should be in here." Mo XuanYu bends down to search for the gift while Meng Yao sits on the bed observing him. "Xuan Xuan, why do you have a bottle of lube on your table?" He asked with curiosity. "Oh that? Wei Ying gave it to me telling me I might need it but I don't get what he means. Heck, I don't even know what lube is."Mo XuanYu then continues to rummage through his very messy closet.

Meng Yao eyes were wandering around the room until it came to meet with Mo XuanYu's butt sticking out in the air. The leggings that he was wearing shaped out his fine ass perfectly for Meng Yao to see. He blushed and tries not to look but his eyes kept taking him back to Mo XuanYu. Soon enough his pants had gotten tight. "Fuck." He whispers under his breath. 

He gets up and walks over to Mo XuanYu. "Are you still looking for it?" He asked. "Yeah, it should be in here but I can't find it! I was sure it would be in here but where did it go!" Mo XuanYu whined. Meng Yao who could not stop the urge anymore grabs Mo XuanYu's wrist and held it tight. "What are you-" 

"I'm sorry Xuan Xuan, I promise I'll make it up to you." Meng Yao presses his hard bulge against Mo XuanYu butt. Mo XuanYu let's out a yelp. "H-hey you pervert! S-stop!" Meng Yao who ignored Mo XuanYu starting grinding himself on Mo XuanYu. Meng Yao let's go of Mo XuanYu but luckily Mo XuanYu manages to use the closet wall for support as he placed his hands on the wall. "Are you crazy?!" 

"Y-yes." Meng Yao says as his lips quivered. He quickly pulls Mo XuanYu's pants down down before unzipping his pants. He grabs the lube that was next to him and puts some on his hands. He puts it everywhere on his d**k before putting some around Mo XuanYu's hole. "This is what lube is for Xuan Xuan, I can put it on my d**k and fill you up~" 

"I'm telling you! Stop! If your really my friend stop!!" Meng Yao who was too deep in couldn't stop and refused to listen. "Just one try then I'm done~" Meng Yao's eyes nearly roll back as he slams into Meng Yao. "Ahhhh!!!!!" The loud murdering scream could be heard through out the whole house. There was no escape. Meng Yao had his d**k inside him, what was he supposed to do. "M-meng Yao s-stop!" Meng Yao only continued moving faster. "Your s-so tight Xuan Xuan. Your body feels so good then I expected. I might get addicted to this~" "No don't, stop!!" Mu XuanYu tried to use his arms but Meng Yao was quick and grabbed his arms preventing Mo XuanYu from moving.

"Xuan Xuan I'm gonna cum~" the inside walls of Mo XuanYu clenched around Meng Yao's d**k sends Meng Yao to the edge. His thrust now more sloppy he moaned loudly. Mo XuanYu was a crying mess. His friend was raping him mercilessly despite his cries and begs. "Let me go!" Mo XuanYu tried to move but Meng Yao only shoved him against the wall. 

"F-fuck I'm cumming!!" Meng Yao moans loudly as his cums fills Mo XuanYu up completely. Mo XuanYu who was out of energy almost falls but luckily Meng Yao was fast in enough to catch him. "Don't sleep yet, one more round." 

"N-no, let me go..."   
end  
Yikes 🤐


End file.
